Spellbound
by imaginess
Summary: 16 Hogwarts!Klaine oneshots. Each chapter will be different combination of Kurt and Blaine as either a Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor. In each story there will be something different: angst, fluff, non-established, established, hurt/comfort, suggestive material, and kid!Klaine. Collaboration between AngelisIgniRelucent, Patricia Sage, and imaginess.
1. BlueK BlueB

**Ravenclaw!Blaine Ravenclaw!Kurt**

**Written by: imaginess**

**In honor of Patricia Sage. The Ravenclaw of our trio. **

It was Blaine's only free period of the day, and like any good Ravenclaw, he was spending it in the library. He had an exam in his Muggle Studies class after lunch, and he knew that he needed at least an hour of hard studying if he expected to pass it. Being from a long line of pure-bloods, Blaine had very little experience with the Muggle world and he was finding the class to be very challenging.

Once he got to the library he headed to the far corner where Ravenclaws usually studied together. It was a long table tucked in the corner behind the books about Astronomy and Divination which was the least visited section of the library. Blaine stepped around some Hufflepuff girls giggling over a Quidditch magazine and took a short-cut through the Restricted Section (the Ravenclaw house had long since known how to access the restricted books, driven by their thirst for knowledge to break the rules) and found himself in the empty Divination section. Once he stepped past the book shelf, he saw that the table was nearly deserted except for one boy in his sixth year—the year above Blaine.

Blaine recognized the other boy instantly. He was Kurt Hummel, the boy who most people found odd because he hated going to Quidditch matches and would spend his free time discussing lessons with the professors. Even for a Ravenclaw this was considered weird, and Blaine knew that Kurt didn't have many friends within his own house. He had seen him hanging out with people from other houses, though, which wasn't rare but still set him apart further from his Ravenclaw peers.

Blaine took a seat across from the other boy, who looked up and gave him a small smile before returning to his book. Blaine took out his bag and started rummaging around inside it, before pulling out his quill and parchment and his copy of _Muggle Inventions of the Twentieth Century. _He turned to the section called _A Day in the Life of a Muggle: Functioning Without Magic _and started taking notes on the many ways that technology was compensating for magic in the non-magical world in their everyday lives.

He was just getting to the part about personal hygiene and appearance when his hand cramped up. He stopped scratching out notes and set his quill aside, shaking his hand to try and get rid of the writer's cramp. As he did so he noticed that the sixth-year was staring at him over his book. He looked up and the Kurt's eyes snapped back to the pages in front of him, a light pink blush spreading across his pale skin. Blaine found his own face heating up as he unconsciously checked the other boy out.

Blaine had had a crush on Kurt since his third year, when he had first heard the rumors that the older boy was gay. Not that Blaine went after every gay guy he knew, but that was just the first time that Kurt had been pointed out to him. Blaine knew that he didn't have much of a chance with the older boy, but that didn't stop him from staring during meals and listening in whenever anyone was talking about him.

The boys kept studying and sneaking glances at one another until they were interrupted by a loud, wailing noise coming from above them. The both jumped and dropped their books, looking up to find Peeves hovering above them, mouth wide open and producing an awful screeching noise.

"Cut it out, Peeves!" the other boy demanded, and even over the noise Blaine couldn't help but notice how melodic and clear Kurt's voice was.

Okay, so Blaine was a little obsessed with the brunet, but he had come to terms with that a while ago. Blaine snapped out of his thoughts of the other boy's voice when the older Ravenclaw turned to him, rolling his eyes. "Let's get out of here. I know where we can go that's quiet."

"I-uh..y-yeah" Blaine stammered out, surprised by the other boy including him in his plans. Blaine started putting his books away quickly, adjusting his glasses and slinging his bag over his shoulder before following Kurt out of the library.

They walked along the corridors in silence until the older boy stopped and turned to Blaine. "It's behind here." Kurt said, gesturing to the statue of a knight that was built into the wall. Blaine frowned, not seeing any way to get behind the giant stone statue.

"How...?" Blaine asked.

"I overheard a few of the fourth year Hufflepuffs talking about the hidden room on the third floor and asked my friend Mercedes in Hufflepuff and she told me how to get in. Apparently their whole house knows about it but I've never been interrupted when I was using it so it's pretty private."

The sixth-year turned back to the statue and pulled out his wand, tapping the knight's shield four times. The statue started twisting to the side, and stopped when there was a gap big enough to walk through. The other boy put away his wand and smiled at the shorter boy, gesturing for him to go first.

Blaine stepped into the hidden room and was surprised by what he found. He was expecting a small, dusty broom cupboard, but in fact the room was quite spacious and well-furnished. There was a table surrounded by six chairs, as well as a couch and a bookshelf. The walls held a number of swaying flower pictures and a few wall lamps that gave the room a pleasant glow.

The knight swung back into place behind Kurt and Blaine took a seat at the table. "This is really nice." Blaine said, placing his bag on the table.

"Yeah, I usually come here to study, unless I need a book from the library like today." Kurt explained, sitting down across from him.

Blaine pulled his books and parchment out, setting them on the table in front of him and nervously running his hand through his curly hair and adjusting his glasses. "I-uh…what are you reading?" Blaine asked, wanting to keep talking to the other boy but not knowing what to say.

The brunet glanced at the book he had placed in front of him. "Oh I was just doing some research on the theory behind Arithmancy for my N.E.W.T.'s. I don't have them until next term but I wanted to be prepared… You're in fifth year, right?"

Blaine nodded, blushing again. "I'm B-Blaine." Blaine held out his hand, and Kurt chuckled.

"Uh…" Kurt gestured to Blaine's outstretched hand, trying not to laugh. Blaine looked at his own hand and his blush deepened. He dropped the quill he was still holding and folded his hands in his lap, ducking his head in embarrassment.

"Well, Blaine, I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

_I know. I've kind of been stalking you for years now. I also know your timetable, your hobbies, and who your friends are. _ Blaine thought, forcing himself not to say anything in case he embarrassed himself further. He heard the other boy clear his throat and looked up to find that Kurt was holding out his hand, waiting for him to shake it.

"Oh. Uh…right." Blaine shook his hand and blushed further. Kurt just smiled and shook his hand firmly.

"So what are you studying?" Kurt asked, sitting back in his chair.

"I uh…" _What __**was **__I studying for__,__ again? _He asked himself and glanced down at the notes he was taking. "Oh, Muggle Studies…I have an exam coming up."

Kurt laughed lightly. "That class is ridiculous. They study Muggles like they're a different race. Those of us raised in the non-magical world have to sit and listen to them trying to understand the point of a paintings that don't move or mirrors that don't talk. It's actually quite funny."

"Oh uh…yeah, totally." Blaine agreed, thinking about last class when he had struggled to understand the concept of a device that holds songs that you can listen to through a headset. "You were raised in the Muggle world?" he asked, not knowing that about Kurt.

"Yeah. I'm actually a half-blood but my mom died when I was eight. My dad's a Muggle and he raised me on his own. I even went to a Muggle school 'til I was eleven. He tried to keep me connected to the magical world because he knew how important it would be to my mom. So, he'd have some of her friends take me out and teach me a bit about being a wizard. It was pretty awesome growing up between the two worlds, actually." Blaine smiled slightly, excited to know more about the other boy and glad that he was sharing. "What about you?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, I-uh. I'm a pure-blood." Blaine said simply, fiddling with the ring on his middle finger. It was engraved with his initials and his family crest, and had been given to him in his first year at Hogwarts. The Anderson family went back through many generations of wizards, and according to the family tree there hadn't been a Muggle relative for at least ten generations.

"Oh, cool. Apparently some of the strongest pure-blood lines are being lost with our generation. I saw something about it in the Prophet. It said that we have 'no consideration for tradition and family values'." Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine laughed.

"Yeah, some people take it way too seriously. At a dinner party during the summer, my dad's friend was contemplating an arranged marriage for his daughter to keep their bloodline 'clean'." Blaine said, and Kurt caught the distaste in the other boy's voice.

"Do they expect you to marry a pure-blood girl?" Kurt asked and Blaine shrugged.

"They-I..no, not really." he said.

Kurt looked surprised. "Oh…cool."

Blaine bit his lip and ran his hand through his hair again. "They want my brother to, but s-since I told them I'm gay I don't think they have the same expectations for me."

"Oh." Kurt said, and they fell into an awkward silence. Both boys were looking at the table in front of them, not knowing what to say until Kurt decided to break the tension. "You have a brother?"

Blaine looked up and found the other boy looking at him with a soft smile. Blaine smiled back, glad that the older boy didn't make a big deal out of his revelation. "Yeah, he graduated a few years ago."

"Oh, cool, I have a step-brother but he's a Muggle…"

Blaine and Kurt continued to talk for what seemed like hours, but it was really only through their free class and most of the lunch hour. They went their separate ways after a quick lunch in the Great Hall, both promising to meet up in the secret room for another study date next time they had free period together.

Blaine went to his class, lost in his thoughts about Kurt, planning what to talk about next time they got together, and thinking about their meeting that morning. Kurt couldn't believe that Blaine had never had a Butterbeer before and insisted that they get together in Hogsmeade Village so Kurt could buy him one. Blaine could barely contain his joy because _Kurt Hummel had just offered to buy him a drink _which was basically asking him on a date which was basically saying he was interested in him which basically meant that _he had a chance of getting with Kurt Hummel (_which basically meant that they were going to be boyfriends and fall in love and get married and adopt a couple kids and maybe a dog and LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER…ahem)_._

Blaine sat down in his usual spot in the classroom and took out some parchment, pretending to look busy while he daydreamed about the older Ravenclaw. Their conversations covered so many topics, and Blaine found he was even more obsessed with the other boy now that he knew so much more about him.

"Okay class, everyone take a seat and clear off your desks." The professor said loudly, and Blaine snapped out of his thoughts, looking up at the teacher in confusion before removing the parchment from his desk.

"Alright, once you complete the exam on Muggle technologies you may hand it in and be excused from class."

Blaine's eyes widened as he remembered what class he was in. _Oh right. Muggle studies. The exam that I was supposed to be studying for while I was flirting with Kurt Hummel. Shit._

For the first time in Blaine's life, he failed a test.

**There you have it! The first oneshot! Please review with your thoughts and while you're at it, tell us if you're a Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, or Slytherin!**


	2. BlueK RedB

**Ravenclaw!Kurt Gryffindor!Blaine **

**Written by: imaginess**

**Dedicated to the Ravenclaws: Patricia Sage, ToBeHeard, and Guest! And the Gryffindors: AngelisIgniRelucent and smileygrace! **

Kurt Hummel hadn't realized how terrible Hogwarts would be without Professor Dumbledore. His first five years had been amazing. He had been placed in the Ravenclaw house, and had made friends with Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and even a few Slytherins. Hogwarts was by far better than the muggle school he had attended before, and he had had a blast.

His sixth year was very different, however. Firstly, a number of his friends hadn't returned to school at the beginning of the year. Rachel and Brittany from Hufflepuff, Quinn and Santana from Slytherin, as well as Sam and Finn from Gryffindor had all been absent. Luckily Kurt still had his fellow Ravenclaws Mike, Tina and Artie, and his best friend Mercedes from Gryffindoor to rely on.

Also, the house dynamics had changed. Before, first years all wanted to be in Gryffindor, and Slytherins were all thought of as the 'bad house'. Now the teachers and Death Eaters who ran the school favoured the Slytherins in everything. Gryffindors were punished for every little thing they did, and the Carrows watched them like hawks. Kurt had been friends with Puck from Slytherin house in his first years, but now it was too dangerous for the other boy to associate himself with a member of another house. Kurt hadn't taken the same precautions, and in turn had been punished multiple times for meeting with Mercedes and the others.

One afternoon, Kurt had been on his way to Dark Arts class—his least favourite and most feared class—when he heard some whispers among his classmates as they marched to the dungeons. A boy in front of him was muttering to his friend something about the Carrows, and Kurt heard the girl beside him say that they were getting a special lesson from some Death Eaters.

Once they arrived in the class located in the dungeons, Kurt looked around the large, dark room. The sixth-year Ravenclaws were joined by fifth-year Gryffindors and sixth year Slytherins, which Kurt thought was odd. It wasn't uncommon to share classes with other houses in the same year, but not three different houses and different age groups.

Amycus Carrow stood in front of the three groups of students, smirking. He was their regular Dark Arts teacher, but today he was also flanked by his sister, Alectro, and two other unidentified Death Eaters.

"Silence, students, class has begun," he began, and the very quiet whispering ceased altogether. "Today we are going to learn one of the most useful curses known to us: the Cruciatus Curse. It is important that you all get practiced in using this curse, which is why the fifth-years are joining us today."

Kurt looked over to the group of Gryffindors, and caught the eye of a very nervous boy. The boy was rather short, and had curly black hair that almost covered his deep-hazel eyes. His lip was split and his face was bruised and scratched, most likely courtesy of the Carrows. He looked away from Kurt as Amycus began directing the groups of students and the other death eaters dispersed to set up the lesson.

Once everything was organized, the Gryffindors all stood facing the other two houses, and the teachers stood between the two groups.

"Here we are then." Amycus said to get everyone's attention. "You there. Step forward," he commanded, pointing at a Gryffindor girl with his wand. The girl slowly stepped forward and looked up at the Carrow brother calmly. Like the majority of her house, her face was bruised and scraped but she kept the composure of a true Gryffindor: strong, brave, and calm. If Kurt had been singled out by a Carrow and had experienced their punishment before, he would be quaking in his shoes, but he was not a Gryffindor.

Without warning, Amycus raised his wand dramatically and swished it through the air. "_Crucio!" _he said loudly, and the girl dropped to the ground. Kurt turned away with a flinch as her screams started up, and he could hear Alectro chuckling near to him.

Class continued after the Carrow had finished his demonstration, the Slytherin group requesting to go first, and Kurt was forced to watch as each fifth-year was tortured by a more-than-willing Slytherin. It was nearing the end of the lesson, and almost all of the sixth-years had taken turns practicing the curse. The Ravenclaws were supposed to watch and learn as their lesson, and Kurt was relieved that he wouldn't have to hurt a harmless fifth-year.

Kurt tried not to look as the boy with the hazel eyes stepped forward, and cringed when he heard one of the Slytherins speak the incantation, and the boy cry out in pain. He shut his eyes and tried to block out the sound of the beautiful boy's pain. Sooner than expected, his cries went silent, and Kurt glanced up to see why the Slytherin had ended the Curse.

To the Ravenclaw's surprise, his gaze landed on Amycus, who stood directly in front of him, staring him down. "Well, Mr. Hummel, I see that you have decided not to pay attention in my class. Care to explain why you were not following my directions to absorb the lesson in front of you?"

Kurt shook his head and turned his gaze to the floor. He knew he should have been pretending to be interested in the lesson on torture, to avoid being singled out, but there was something about the curly-haired fifth-year that made it impossible to sit by and watch him be hurt.

"Well then Mr. Hummel. If you have nothing to say for yourself why don't you show us what you got out of this lesson," the death eater suggested. "Go on now," he said, gesturing for him to step up.

Kurt took a hesitant step forwards, and caught the gaze of the younger boy yet again. The boy looked at him sadly before dropping his eyes to his hands that he was supporting himself off the ground with.

"We haven't got all day, boy." Alectro said impatiently.

Kurt looked at his wand held in his shaking hand. He raised it slightly, biting his lip and trying to focus. After a moment's pause, he dropped his arm again, knowing he could never go through with the demonstration. A few of his peers gasped as they realized he was accepting certain punishment by not completing his task, but the Carrows said nothing, merely dismissing the class.

The young Ravenclaw knew better than to try and leave, and remained standing in the middle of the room as the rest of the students flooded out. Soon only he and the Carrow Siblings were left in the dungeon.

**-Two Hours Later-**

Darkness had fallen over the grounds by the time the Carrows had finished their punishment, and Kurt waited until the siblings had left before stumbling into a standing position.

The Carrows had been more extreme in their punishment than usual, and Kurt guessed that it was because of the rumours about Harry Potter's escape from their capture, and their need to let out their rage. They had used the Cruciatus on him at least five times, and had taken turns hurting him without magic as well.

Before he could go, he had to prove that he had learnt the lesson that he had been taught, and was told to use the Cruciatus on some of the animals in the room, such as owls and ferrets. Of course he had refused, earning him another round of beatings.

Kurt limped to the door to the dungeon and pushed it open. He was disoriented from the Cruciatus, and his balance was thrown off as the door swung open. He stumbled, and would have fallen if a pair of strong arms hadn't caught him and held him upright. Kurt looked up sharply and caught the familiar hazel eyes of the fifth-year Gryffindor.

He quickly corrected his stance and pulled away from the shorter boy, blushing as he realized he had basically fallen on him. "S-Sorry." he muttered, and tried to step past the curly-haired boy. He nearly tripped over the boy again as he tried to pass him, his eyesight not good in the gloomy corridor.

"Here." the boy said, helping him steady himself with a firm but gentle grasp on his biceps, "Maybe I could help you to your common room? I saw some Slytherins lurking by the stairs up ahead. We could go another way."

Kurt regarded the other boy for a second and then decided that his help would actually be really nice considering he was in no shape to navigate Hogwarts to avoid students and death eaters on his own. "Alright. Thanks."

The pair of them traveled through the corridors, managing to sidestep a group of fifth-year Slytherins and Filch on their way to Ravenclaw Tower. Finally they made it to the spiral staircase, and Kurt was extremely grateful for the other boy's help as he hobbled up the stairs.

Normally, Kurt would have been embarrassed by his state and the way he clung to the other boy, but in Hogwarts over the past year people were so used to seeing injured students and helping out that it wasn't unusual to see an injured boy getting help from another boy.

Finally they made it to the entrance to the common room, and Kurt tried to focus on the riddle given. He tried to come up with an answer to it, but couldn't think straight. Luckily for him the boy beside him piped up with the answer and the door opened. Kurt was surprised and glad the other boy was a fast thinker, or else they could have stood there all night.

Once inside the Common Room, the boy beside him got a very nervous look on his face. "Don't worry," Kurt said reassuringly, "They'll know your just helping me out." he said, referring to the other members of his house.

It was now a rule that houses were not to mingle with each other, and even before that it was uncommon to enter another house's common room. Luckily Kurt new that some Ravenclaws had broken this rule before and no one would tell on them.

Kurt collapsed onto the couch, wincing as the newly-forming bruises on his back hit the back of the couch. "Are you alright?" the boy asked, hesitantly sitting on the edge of the couch.

The corner of Kurt's mouth lifted a little in a smirk. "Do I look alright?" he asked with a tired sigh, before realizing that sounded a bit harsh and continuing, "I mean, we all know what the Carrows are like on a bad day, right?"

The Gryffindor nodded solemnly, unconsciously touching the more bruised side of his face with his fingertips. "Yeah…look, I'm sorry about what happened in class today."

Kurt frowned, "You have nothing to be sorry for. It was the Death Eaters and their cruel lessons."

"I know, but I feel like I should have said it was okay for you to perform the curse. Honestly, I've dealt with it before, and I would have much preferred that to you being punished," the boy said honestly, and Kurt smiled slightly. The boy was definitely a Gryffindor; courageous and chivalrous, regretting not being able to take the fall for someone else's mistake if it meant that no one else was hurt.

"I don't believe I know your name." Kurt realized as he smiled down at the honest boy.

"Oh, forgive me," the boy said, extending his hand, "I'm Blaine."

"Kurt."

The two shook hands before sitting back again.

Blaine seemed to have something on his mind, so Kurt waited for him to speak. "I...I still feel kinda guilty and I was wondering if you'd let me make it up to you?" he asked nervously.

Kurt cocked his head to the side, studying the boy. "What do you have in mind?"

Blaine shrugged. "I dunno…maybe someday, if Hogwarts gets back to how it used to be, we could go to Hogsmead for dinner? I-if you wanted to, or not, it doesn't really matter, I-" The Gryffindor boy started to ramble, and Kurt decided to cut him off before he embarrassed himself.

"I would like that, Blaine. Maybe someday I'll be able to take you up on that offer," Kurt said with a smile.

Blaine looked relieved an after a comfortable lull in conversation, Blaine made a move to stand. "Well, now that we got you here safely, I should probably be heading back to my tower," he announced.

Kurt attempted to stand to see him off before deciding that his sore ribs and back couldn't take it and sitting back again. "Thank you, Blaine, for all your help." he said with a smile.

Blaine nodded, "You're welcome. I guess I'll see you around."

Kurt smiled at the other wizard before Blaine made for the door. "Hey, Blaine," Kurt called, and Blaine turned back to him. "Courage," he said in a slightly hushed voice, raising a fist slightly off his lap.

It was a saying that had been circulating in recent days, as news kept coming about the Chosen Boy's efforts to fight You-Know-Who. Gryffindors said it often to each other as a way of encouraging each other to keep fighting for the cause, and Kurt had heard it a few times. It was a way of telling other students that you were still fighting for a different future, and Kurt saw it fitting after their conversation.

"Yeah, courage," Blaine agreed, and proceeded from the Ravenclaw Tower.

Both boys went to bed after nursing their injuries, and thought of each other as they prayed for a better future.

**If you recognize this story, it is because I published this as a separate story a while ago called 'Blue Tie, Red Tie'. It inspired us to make this collection of oneshots. I had to include it here so we had all the house pairings. **

**Review and tell us what house you're in! So far we only have Gryffindors and Ravenclaws! CALLING ALL HUFFLEPUFFS AND SLYTHERINS! **


	3. RedK YellowB

**Hufflepuff!Blaine Gryffindor!Kur****t**

**Written by: Patricia Sage**

**Dedicated to the Hufflepuffs: imaginess, ****ToBeHeard's 7-year-old cousin child who doesn't actually read this story or know Harry Potter and is only a Hufflepuff because she thinks it's a cool word, ****Quicquidlibet, and ****Karma Rue Lovegood Everdeen!**

**And the Gryffindors: The lovely AngelisIgniRelucent, and smileygrace! **

"Good luck, Gryffindor! You're gonna need it!"

"I'd watch out if I were you, Flanagan! We haven't lost a game yet!"

"Your Keeper has the reflexes of a drunken troll!"

"Well, our Seeker's gonna blow yours out of the air!"

The Great Hall is filled with chatter from the students as they eat at the respective tables of their house. It's especially rambunctious at the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables as they get themselves riled up. The people at my table are slightly excited as well, dressed in their gold scarves and mittens for an afternoon of cheering.

Why? It's a Quidditch day.

I'm slightly nervous, picking at my toast and eggs but not really eating. "Don't worry, Blaine," Brittany says from the seat next to me. She takes my hand and gives me a simple smile, "You're so amazing that there's no way you're gonna mess up. You've done this a million times before. Plus, your voice is like chocolate in sound form and people eat it up.

I smile back at her, "Thanks, Britt." I take a bite of my toast to appease her expectant looks, but she's not fooled. For a girl who lives in a whole other world sometimes, she sure is perceptive.

"Are you worried about Kurt?"

I shake my head, taking a drink of pumpkin juice. "Of course I'm not." This is a lie. "Kurt's an amazing Seeker." This is not a lie. Brittany looks at me with her analyzing blue eyes. "Okay, maybe I'm a little worried," I admit.

The blonde girl is about to reply when her attention is drawn to something over my shoulder and her face lights up like a beacon. Before I can turn around, I feel a pair of long arms wind around my neck from the back. I'm assaulted by his hug, his warmth, and his smell. "Kurt," I say, smiling widely.

I can hear the grin in his voice as he speaks in my ear, "Good morning, Blaine." He places a kiss to the side of my neck and I blush.

"Somebody's in a good mood," I comment teasingly. He lets me go and I swivel to face him as he exchanges greetings with Brittany. Kurt's dressed in his Quidditch gear, ready for the game coming up. He always complains about the helmet messing up his hair, the scarlet and gold not going with his skin tone, and the sweat from the sport. But I think that he's the most beautiful right after a Quidditch game; rumpled but completely happy and exhilarated. He loves Quidditch, loves the thrill of flying above everyone, loves the single-minded observation it takes to be a Seeker, loves the excited crowds.

And I love him.

"Are you ready to go, Blaine?"

I blink up at my boyfriend, "Um, what?"

He smiles like he knows what's going on in my head. He wears that expression too often. "I was just asking whether you're done with your breakfast so that we can go down to the Quidditch pitch early."

"Oh, yeah, sure," I get up from the bench, leaving my plate abandoned for Brittany to devour. Waving to my fellow Hufflepuffs, I leave the hall holding hands with my boyfriend.

"Are you going to be warm enough? Do you need to grab your scarf?" the Gryffindor asks me as we walk through the courtyard.

I laugh a little at his motherly tone and swat away his hands that touch my face. "I'll be fine! Stop fussing over me! Anyway, it's _you_ who I should be fussing over; are you ready for the game?" He's the one who will be flying around participating in a dangerous sport many feet above the ground. I'll be safe in the booth beside Professor McGonagall.

I've been the commentator of the Quidditch matches for about two years now, since Professor Sprout approached me in my fourth year at Hogwarts. I tried out for the Hufflepuff team, wanting to be a Chaser, but was rejected. However, my head of house apparently saw something in me and offered me the position of commentator. I love it. I get the roar of the crowds and a microphone in my hands. I'm part of the Quidditch atmosphere, but not in danger. I'm included, but an observer. It's one of my favorite past-times…besides spending time with Kurt.

He smiles at me, "There aren't many sports in the Wizarding or Muggle world that I'm good at, but a Quidditch pitch is where I can shine." He swings our interlaced hands and I look at the way our yellow and red gloves fit together. "My broom and the rest of my equipment are in the locker room, which I'll get before the game. So, we have about forty-five minutes to kill."

I grin at him and waggle my eyebrows, "I can think of a couple ways to pass the time," I say suggestively. He punches me in the arm, red-faced. After that one time Professor Trelawney caught us making out in that supply cupboard, Kurt's been hesitant to do anything outside of one of our dorm rooms.

"No," he says stubbornly, "Not gonna happen." I pout. By this time, we're walking down the path towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Oh, come on," I whine, "There's nobody around!" He raises an eyebrow at my begging. I try again, "Just one good luck kiss?"

He narrows his eyes. "Just one," he says firmly.

"Okay," I grin mischievously. He doesn't have time to react before I have him pressed against a nearby boulder. He makes a noise of indignation, probably regarding the state of his clothes, but he's gonna play a messy Quidditch game soon and I'm too busy kissing him to care. After a couple moments of him pretending to resist, he smiles and kisses me back. I lean back, breaking the kiss but keeping my arms on either side of his face so that he can't move. I smirk at him, "I have a proposition for you."

"And what's that?" he replies calmly, looking at me with bright blue eyes.

I move closer so that I'm speaking into the shell of his ear, "If you win the game tonight, we should _celebrate_." He knows what I mean and he starts to smirk as well. "And, if you lose," I continue in a low tone of voice, "You could…take your frustrations out on me."

A smile spreads on his face, "Sounds like a plan," he says, then kisses me again.

* * *

"And Collins flies in for _yet another Gryffindor goal_! This Chaser is on fire today! Our score is now at 60 points for Gryffindor with Slytherin trailing behind at 20. This isn't looking good for Slytherin. Will Jenner be able to catch that Snitch and save his team, or will Hummel get it before him and secure a Gryffindor win?"

It's game time. I'm in the zone, alert and attentive to every player on the field. Professor McGonagall is a sturdy presence at my side, but I don't falter at all. I love the rush of being a commentator. It's as if the words don't come from me, but rather they pass through me from the goings-on in the air above the pitch.

When I'm up in the stands with the microphone in my hand, I have to get rid of all emotional attachment. A part of me wants to watch Kurt all the time to make sure he's okay, but the professional part of me smothers the urges down. This isn't about my boyfriend. It's about the game.

"Murphy, Collins and Adler have formed a Hawkshead Attacking Formation! Those Gryffindor Chasers are leaving nothing on the field and the Slytherins are being forced aside effectively by this tactic. Murphy passes the Quaffle to Collins, once again stationed by the goals and—yes! It's another goal for Gryffindor! 70 points!"

I notice absently that Kurt and the Slytherin Seeker have flown up high above the rest of their teammates and I can no longer see him. I smother the feelings of worry that rise up and continue to speak clearly.

"Puckerman and Flanagan are holding up their team's dignity here. Without them, the Bludgers would have taken out the entire Slytherin team. Wow, a flawless Sloth Grip Roll performed by Murphy! What are they feeding these Gryffindors? And here comes Lopez, intercepting the Quaffle from Adler and zooming across the pitch towards the goalposts! She dodges a Bludger sent from Evans and she shoots! 10 points for Slytherin! We're now at a score of 70 to 30 for Gryffindor!"

The energy of the crowd is infectious, whether it is the roar of triumph from the Gryffindors waving red and gold banners or the complaints from the hissing Slytherins. I drink it in excitedly and continue my commentary.

"We haven't seen either Seeker in a while. I wonder which one will get to the Snitch, lost in those clouds."

It's then that my rapid gaze is drawn to something in the sky. Not something…someone. Somebody is falling, being tossed through the air like a doll, their broom following them down. Words die in my throat as I take notice of the colour of the uniform. It's a fluttering scarlet.

Kurt.

"Somebody catch him!" I yell out. Before he hits the ground, one of the teachers throws out a spell and he's suspended in the air above the grass on the pitch. The Gryffindor captain calls a time out and both teams touch down on the ground and group up, including the Slytherin Seeker who comes from nowhere. The Quidditch balls are temporarily held.

I feel a nudge in my ribs. It's McGonagall. "Come on, Anderson. Talk," she commands. The crowd is getting restless, most of them not able to see what's happening.

"I-I…but Kurt…"

"I know," she says, understanding but firm, "But you have a job to do. Get it together."

I take a deep breath and try not to panic. My voice only shakes a little. "It looks like we've got a player down," I say into the microphone, "A timeout has been called. I guess we'll get the verdict soon."

It's about five minutes of me spewing words that I don't even register before we get the news. A first year scampers up the teacher's area and speaks to McGonagall. She nods curtly and the kid runs off. The professor turns to me. "Slytherin caught the Snitch. But, there's clear evidence that Hummel was hit with a curse up there, which was the reason he fell. Slytherin's disqualified for this match." I must look like I'm expecting more because she raises her eyebrows and says, "So, Gryffindor wins."

I wave off that piece of information. "I don't care about _that_! Is Kurt okay?"

Her eyes are soft but her tone of voice is stern. "Mr. Anderson, I know you're worried about Mr. Hummel, but your role as a commentator takes precedence over your personal concerns at the moment." I swallow and nod a little. "Now, deliver the news at once. Then, after the players and spectators have begun to exit the field, you may visit Mr. Hummel in the hospital wing."

The crowd is getting restless. Some students are starting to yell and others are chattering rapidly among their cliques.

"What's going on?"

"Is the game over?"

"Is he gonna die?"

I tap the microphone and mostly everyone looks to me. I usually revel in the feeling, but right now I want nothing more than to leave that stadium as quickly as possible. I see the medical team leaving the pitch, carrying a motionless Kurt. "The Gryffindor Seeker is out of the game," I say, and this generates a reaction from the apt crowd. "However, there is evidence of Ku—Hummel being hit by a curse, which is an obviously illegal move in the Quidditch rulebook. Therefore, Slytherin has been disqualified from the match. The game is over. Gryffindor wins." My speech is lacking its usual energy, but I can't bring myself to care. I look over at Professor McGonagall and raise my eyebrows as if to say, _There, I said my piece. Can I go now?_ She gives me a nod and I run down off the podium and through the stands as quickly as possible.

As I make my way, I can hear the students' reactions to the unpredictable ending of this Quidditch match. The Gryffindors are hesitantly celebratory, but without much vigor. The Slytherins are bitterly muttering among themselves. Everybody watching is a little put-out that the game was over so quickly and with an unsatisfactory end.

I couldn't care less.

It takes me an impressively short time to reach the hospital tower. The entire time I'm running, I can't help but let my thoughts run rampage in my mind. My imagination goes crazy and I'm out of breath and worried out of my mind by the time I stumble through the doors. I nearly collide with Madam Pomfrey, who's on her way out of the hospital wing.

"Oh my," she says, "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

I lean onto the wall, trying to catch my breath. "Kurt Hummel," I gasp out, "Where is he?"

She balances a tray in her left hand to point with the other one, "On the left, third bed from the back."

"Thank you," I say, then take off across the room to the place she indicated, skidding to a half at the foot of the bed.

Kurt's laying there, pale and still. His hair is tousled from the wind and his clothes are dirty and creased, but he looks like an angel. Taking a deep breath, I move silently so that I'm standing to the right of the bed. His eyelashes are thick and cast a faint shadow onto his cheekbones, my eyes trail over the strong lines of his jaw and collarbone. He doesn't look particularly hurt, besides a scratch on his cheek. I realize that I never found out what curse Kurt was hit with exactly and the pit of worry in my heart grows.

I slowly sit down on the seat beside the small table, close to the bed. My breathing is under control by the time I take his pale hand gently in my own. There is no threat of tears, but the panic in my throat is just barely stifled. I stay there for a few moments in total silence, simply watching him.

Madam Pomfrey re-enters the room with a different tray. She places it on a table beside another patient, but walks towards me. "Are you alright, dear?" she asks.

I glance up at her, "Yeah. I'm fine. Is _he_ gonna be okay?"

She casts a look to our joined hands and pats my shoulder gently. "He'll be just fine. As soon as he wakes he should be good to go."

I let out a shuddering, relieved sigh. "Thank you." With another reassuring touch to my back, the matron returns to her other patients, leaving Kurt and me in peace.

I sit there for two hours. It's a little past noon when I'm roused by my slight doze. I open my eyes and remember where I am. I'm leaned over the side of a bed in the infirmary with my face to the blankets and a warm hand in my own. Somebody's placing gentle and calming touches to my hair.

I sit up and rub my bleary eyes with my free hand. "Kurt?"

He gives me soft smile. "Hey, sleepy-head," he teases. I'm faintly aware that my hair is most likely a rumpled mess, but I don't care. I analyze him closely. He looks a little worn but, other than that, he looks completely healthy. He reaches over and touches my nose. "Stop worrying," he mutters.

"Are you okay?" I blurt out.

His blue eyes are warm and welcoming. "Yes, darling. I'm totally okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He squeezes my hand.

I can't help myself from leaning over and pressing my cheek into the blankets draped over his legs. He resumes running his hand through my hair and I'm soothed by the action. "I was so worried," I mumble into his thigh.

"I know you were," he whispers, "But it's okay now. I'm okay." I nod, clutching onto his hand. His next question throws me off a little, "So…did we win?"

"What?" I turn my head to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Did Gryffindor win the match?"

Quidditch players. The sport is all they care about sometimes.

I roll my eyes, "Yes. Because Slytherin was disqualified when their Seeker illegally hit you with a curse." He nods his head, looking simultaneously triumphant and disappointed. I can't stop myself from leaning in and kissing him on the mouth. "I nearly had a heart attack when I saw you falling from the sky, Kurt," I whisper.

When I look into his eyes, they're filled with understanding. "I'm sorry that you were worried, Blaine. I know how you feel about the dangers of Quidditch."

"For good reason!"

"I know, honey, I know," he chuckles a little. Even though I'm still sulking, I can't help but smile a little along with him. Then, he reaches over and grasps the back of my neck gently, playing with the loose curls. I'm leaning over the bed in a slightly awkward way, but I don't feel the need to move. Kurt smiles at me with a slightly mischievous expression. He pulls me forward and kisses me fiercely. "Madam Pomfrey said I could leave whenever I wanted, so I was just waiting for you to wake up." I nod, not sure what he's implying until he says it right out loud. "So, you remember what you suggested before the game?"

I raise my eyebrow, starting to smirk. "Room of Requirement?"

His laugh is like wind chimes. "Let's go," he says and I pull him gently up and out of the bed.

We wave at Madam Pomfrey as we scurry out of the hospital wing doors. "You know," I say to him as we walk through the corridors, "I'm still not sure that you're completely uninjured…"

He grins at me. "I guess you'll have to check me over then."

"Gladly."

We're both laughing when the door to the Room of Requirement disappears behind us.

**Please review and tell us what you thought of this one-shot or the series so far! **

**Also stop in and tell us what house you belong to! So far the Slytherin house is trailing behind with only one member! **


	4. GreenK YellowB

**Slytherin!Kurt Hufflepuff!Blaine**

**Written by: AngelisIgniRelucent**

**Dedicated to the Slytherins: emmrZep, Bluemoon2312/GobletVine423, ****Klainebows and RUMBLEROAR's brother, and DayDreamer2369. **

**And the Hufflepuffs: KlaineLuneville, Quicquidlibet, Karma Rue Lovegood Everdeen, and ToBeHeard's cousin. **

"Anderson!"

"Y-yes Professor Snape?"

"10 points from Hufflepuff for not only creating the _worst _attempt at a love potion I have ever seen, but also persisting in being an _idiot_. There's no way you'll pass your OWL at this rate."

"Sorry, Sir. I'll try harder, Sir, I promise! I just-"

"_Hummel_, that is, without a doubt, the _best _potion in the room – 10 points to Slytherin."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Unfortunately for you, that means you've landed yourself with this useless sack of dragon dung. I want him up to scratch. You will sit with him in class, you will help him in your own time – understood?"

"But, Sir-!"

"I know, Hummel. I truly am sorry. Anderson!"

"Y-yes, Sir?"

"Get over here! Hummel here has kindly offered to tutor you. I suggest you make the most of the opportunity – he's _quite _the potion maker."

"Y-yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

"Class dismissed!"

* * *

"Kurt, isn't it? Hi. Sorry about … I mean, I'm sorry you have to, um-"

"Shut up, Anderson."

"Right. Um, it's Blaine, by the way. My name – it's Blaine."

"Anderson's fine."

"Okay. Wh-when do you want to do this, then?"

"I have a free period after lunch today and one last thing on Thursday. I'll be damned if I have to give up my lunchbreak for _you_."

"Yeah, um, after lunch today is fine. M-maybe we could, um, have lunch together and then come down here?"

"Don't even try it, Anderson."

"Right. See you later then?"

"Yeah. Do try to bring with your brain with you."

"I-I'll try- _damn._"

* * *

"Oh, Kurt! I didn't think you were coming!"

"Wow, you actually waited for … 20 minutes?"

"Well, yeah … it's not like I really had anywhere else to be … so I thought I'd give that love potion another go-"

"Sweet Merlin, stir it counter-clockwise, _quickly! _No, _counter-_clockwise! Ugh, you really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"S-sorry, I just … I got distracted."

"_Distracted? _Are you kidding me? What could possibly have _distracted _you from the fact that your supposed 'love' potion was overflowing all over the place and-"

"You."

"What was that?"

"_You._"

"'_Me_' what?"

"You, uh … you're very distracting."

"Oh."

"That was supposed to be a compliment. Sorry, I-"

"_Oh_. Thank you, I guess …"

"It's just, you've got these _eyes_, and they're, like, _blue_, but they're so much _more _than that, and then your skin is so pretty and pale, and then your _hair_, oh _god _I'm rambling now, this is _so_ embarrassing, I think I'm just going to go now-"

"It's pretty adorable, actually."

"Huh?"

"That was very flattering, and your rambling was really sweet. And, um …"

"What? What is it?"

"... I guess the reason I was such a dick to you was because I was trying to focus on not just running my fingers through your curls, or just _kissing _you or something …"

"But why would you do that? I certainly wouldn't have objected!"

"Well, I'm a Slytherin and you're a Hufflepuff …"

"All that house-purity stuff is _so_ old fashioned."

"And I guess I was just scared. I've never liked anyone who was _actually _gay …"

"_I _am. 100% gay."

"W-well … Blaine! You've got potion all over your shirt!"

"Oh! I didn't even notice!"

"I have a spare shirt in my bag if you want…"

"You carry spares?"

"Um, yeah. Sometimes I spill stuff, or, um, other people spill stuff."

"Okay … that would be great, thanks."

"…Here. Oh! You're just going to … oh, okay … did you want me to, um, turn around, or … not … okay …"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't even think …"

"_No_, no, don't apologize! Don't … um … apologize."

"D'you think you could … give me the shirt now?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry – here. You know … how about we just forget the potions today and um, pick it up tomorrow?"

"Oh, um, sure. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I-"

"No, nothing like that! I just … we don't have much time now. But, um, tomorrow … how about we … get lunch together first?"

"Yeah! … I mean, um, sure, that would be great."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"It's a date! Oh! I mean … not a _date _date, if that's not how you meant it, but if it _is_, then-"

"Blaine. Relax. It's a date."

"Oh. Right. _Awesome_."

**Please review to let us know how we're doing, either for this drabble in particular or the fic overall! Also, inform us what Hogwarts House you're in and we'll put you on the list! :)**


	5. RedK GreenB

**Gryffindor!Kurt Slytherin!Blaine**

**Written by: imaginess**

**Dedicated to the Gryffindors: AngelisIgniRelucent and smileygrace. Also to the Slytherins: DayDreamer2369, BlueMoon2312/GobletVine423, and emmrZep.**

"_Students must immediately report to the Great Hall. Prefects must ensure that every member of their house is accounted for, and accompany the younger students to the hall. "_

The message had been on repeat for nearly half an hour, echoing throughout the halls of Hogwarts Castle. Kurt, being a prefect in his seventh year, had already lead the first year Gryffindors into the Great Hall, and was waiting for further instruction from the Head Boy. The tables had all been cleared away, and in their place were rows upon rows of sleeping bags. The hall was filling with students from all houses, and the room was echoing with hushed voices and whispers as the gossip spread about Sirius Black being in the castle.

Kurt stood on his toes and looked over the crowd, trying to spot a green tie and familiar face. He thought he spotted a head of gelled hair in the group of Slytherins along the back wall, and started to make for them. He pushed his way through a group of first year Ravenclaws, catching on to what they were whispering as he passed.

"I heard that he killed Filch-"

"I heard Dumbledore say something about a body in the north tower-"

Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed past them. He knew what had really happened with the Fat Lady but decided to let them find out from someone else.

He had reached the group of Slytherins but couldn't see his boyfriend among them. He was about to ask Sebastian, another Slytherin who Kurt knew had a fixation for Blaine and would probably know where the younger boy was, but suddenly the crowd went silent. Kurt looked around and saw the headmaster standing at the front of the room, behind his podium, hands held out for silence.

"Students, as I'm sure you're all aware, it appears there has been a break-in. No one was hurt, but the whereabouts of the suspect is still unknown. For your safety you will all be sleeping in here tonight. Please arrange yourselves by house; Gryffindors on the right, then Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins. Girls will sleep at the front of the hall, boys at the back. Please chose a sleeping bag and get comfortable. Lights out in half an hour. Thank you."

Kurt sighed and scanned the crowd one more time before giving up and making his way to the right side of the room, herding the first years and wandering Gryffindors as he went. Kurt sat down on a sleeping bag on the edge of the Gryffindor group and looked around at the jumble of people, upset that he had not been able to find his boyfriend. Finally the students started to get organized and soon everyone was sorted into their houses and had chosen a sleeping bag.

Kurt watched as the headmaster re-entered the room and made his way to the front.

"I hope everyone is settled in. The lights are about to go out and when they do it is expected that you quiet down and try to sleep. If you have a problem during the night, you may go to the head boy or girl and they will assist you. Can you give everyone a wave so they know where you are?"

All heads turned to see Rachel, head girl from Hufflepuff, standing and waving. On the boys' side Finn Hudson, another Hufflepuff, waved as well.

"Alright. As I said they can help with whatever you need. Professors may be in and out of the hall, and someone will be monitoring you at all times. Again, I request that you all stay with your respective houses, and try to get some sleep. Good night."

Dumbledore clapped and the wall-lamps started to flicker and dim until only a slight glow was emitted from every second one. The silence following the elderly wizard's speech was broken by a loud shuffling noise as many students tried to get comfortable in the overstuffed sleeping bags.

Kurt lay on his back, looking up at the stars on the enchanted ceiling and wishing he could have at least talked to Blaine to let him know he was okay and to see how the other boy was. Blaine would probably be upset over Quidditch practice being cancelled since Slytherin had a game against Ravenclaw coming up and Blaine insisted that he needed to practice.

Blaine had been the Slytherin Keeper for a year and a half and Kurt hadn't missed a match. Kurt hated Quidditch and sports, but he always went to support his boyfriend because he knew Blaine loved the game. Even when Slytherin played Gryffindor, Kurt cheered every time Blaine made a good save. He was required to sit with his house, but when the rest of his peers were booing he was cheering. Blaine had told him numerous times that he wouldn't mind if he cheered for his own house, but Kurt didn't want his house to beat Slytherin if it meant that Blaine would be upset.

Kurt lay, lost in his thoughts, listening as the rustling and whispers quieted down and slowly the room was filled with the sound of deep breathing and light snores. It was probably past midnight, and Kurt still couldn't sleep. Every time he came close he would be awakened by a professor entering the hall, or a student talking in their sleep. He was just drifting off again when he felt something against his arm.

He turned his head and nearly yelled out in shock as he found himself face-to-face with his boyfriend. He relaxed when he realized who it was, and exhaled loudly, trying to slow his racing heart.

"Blaine, you scared me." Kurt said in an angry whisper.

"Sorry. I wasn't sure you were awake." The other boy said, fixing his glasses, and Kurt smirked. Blaine usually wore contacts and gelled his hair back, but at night his curls were loose and his adorable glasses on.

"What are you doing here, B?" Kurt asked, and Blaine shrugged, snuggling closer to him.

"I didn't get to see you today and I missed you," he said simply.

Kurt smiled and looked down at his boyfriend, noticing how tired he looked. "Couldn't sleep?"

Blaine shook his head. "You?"

"No. I just have a lot on my mind I guess." Kurt said. They lapsed into silence before Kurt caught the Slytherin's gaze again. "We're not supposed to leave our houses. We could get in trouble."

Blaine smirked, his hazel eyes twinkling. "That's part of the fun. What's life without a little risk?"

Kurt chuckled quietly. "You would say that," he teased and Blaine grinned.

The older boy reached over and found the other's hand, interlacing their fingers. "You scared?"

Blaine squeezed his hand before cuddling closer to him and resting his head on his chest. "Now that I know you're safe I'm not."

Kurt chuckled, using his free hand to run through his boyfriend's curly hair. "You were worried about me?" he asked.

"I always worry about you." Blaine turned his head so his chin rested on the taller boy's chest and he could look into the other boy's face. "I wish we weren't separated by these stupid rules," Blaine said, not for the first time.

"I know, honey, but we have to do as they ask." Blaine's expression turned to one of disappointment as he sat up slowly and pulled away from the other boy.

"I'll see you in the morning, then." Kurt frowned as Blaine made to stand. He gripped the other boy's hand when he tried to take it away, pulling the Slytherin back down.

"No, wait. Stay."

Blaine shook his head. "It's fine, Kurt; I don't want you getting in trouble over me."

Kurt sat up so he was eye-level with his boyfriend. "I don't mind. I don't think I'd be able to get to sleep without you here anyway. Please."

Blaine smiled and grabbed his sleeping bag that he had brought with him. "If you insist," he said, and Kurt lay back down as Blaine got into the bag and lay down beside him.

Kurt shuffled closer to the other boy until their arms were touching and they could hold hands again. "I love you," Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled and moved closer to kiss the older boy softly. He pulled back and pressed their foreheads together, looking into his boyfriend's deep blue eyes. "'Night Kurt," he whispered, smiling contently as he lay back down, still gripping the other boy's hand.

Both boys drifted into an easy sleep, comforted by each other's presence. An hour or so later, Kurt was brought back into semi-consciousness by a voice above him. He snuggled closer to the warm body beside him, his mind trying to slip back into its dreaming state while it barely processed what was being said.

"Leave them, Severus. They're doing no harm. Relying on others is wise during times of need; the boys find comfort in each other and it is not in our place to take that away."

And so Kurt slept on, holding Blaine as close as possible until the morning light filtered through the ceiling of the Great Hall once more.

**What do you think? Review and let us know! :)**

**Also, please tell us what Hogwarts House you're in (we know that you know). The Gryffindors don't have that many members so far! Where are our little lions?**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
